Percy Jackson One-Shots, Headcanons, and Crackpot Theories
by LittleWeirdPerson
Summary: I'm just indulging myself with this, so now it exists on the Internet and there's no going back now. I hope I don't do anything I regret. As the title says, this is a series of one-shots, headcanons, and theories, so happy reading!
1. AU: Genderbent Percabeth - Dream

_**Oh, dear readers, (or at least the one person that purposefully reads my stuff and not the lost wanderers of the Internet that just manage to land on my page and delete it immediately) when will I ever stop writing Percabeth fanfiction? Probably never. When will I start writing ships other than that, though? When you request it! (Please stay mostly canon for me, though.) Until then, I get to write what I please, and let me warn you, almost every time I think of a cute fanfiction, Percabeth is the first thing that comes to mind, so good luck, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, and Solangelo shippers!**_

Perseus= Penelope

Annabeth= Andrew

"Andrew, Andrew, let's spar!"

Andrew swatted her hand away from his head, saying, "Not right now, Penny. I want to finish this book by tomorrow. My loan at the library is going to expire soon."

Penny pouted. "Please, Andy?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Andy, Penelope?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Penelope, Andy?"

"Seaweed brain."

"Wise guy."

"Kelp head!"

"Smart alec!"

"Fish breath!"

"Owl face!"

"Wait, wait, wait; this won't go anywhere soon. Truce?"

"Truce."

"Time?"

Penny chewed on her lip for a moment. "Uh... About thirty seconds."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. That's faster than our usual time. I think we're starting to get along better."

Andrew scoffed. "I should hope so; we've been dating for a little over three months and have been friends for about four years before that."

"Wow... Four years, huh? It didn't seem like that long at the time."

The son of Athena smiled. "That's because we were fighting for our lives half the time."

"Oh yeah, that's it."

Andrew rolled his eyes, then stood from the tree he was lying against and pecked Penny on the cheek before sitting back down and swatting her away again. "Go; I need to finish this book, and I can't do that with you distracting me."

Penny looked like she was going to turn around for a few moments, but after a brief second of indecision, she walked up to Andrew and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Andrew, who had already begun reading again, was so surprised by this random act of admitted cuteness from his usually tomboyish girlfriend that he dropped his book.

"Uh-um... Penny?" Andrew silently cursed his voice at cracking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting next to you." Penny smiled slightly from her boyfriend's awkward reaction and leaned in closer, hugging his arm and adjusting the position of her head on his shoulder. "If you don't want me to bother you about sparring, I won't. In the end, I just wanted to be near you, so if you want to read your book without distractions, I won't distract you. I'll be quiet, I promise."

Andrew muttered something softly under his breath about how Penny's type of distraction didn't have anything to do with noise.

Penny giggled softly (she'd probably heard) then fell silent, closing her eyes.

They sat there for a while, relaxing in the camp weather and each other's companionship. Andrew finished his book, not remembering a single thing that he had read. He set the book down beside him.

"Penny?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Penny sat straight up and looked Andrew directly in the eyes, one of the things that Andrew loved about her. "Of course I know that." Then her serious expression faded and she gave a huge grin. "I love you, too, Andrew."

* * *

Andrew woke up crying again.

A small, scared voice hesitantly asked, "Are you alright, Andrew? Did you have a bad dream?"

Andrew turned toward the noise. It was the newest addition to the Athena cabin, an eight-year-old named Sarah that had been claimed at the campfire. The child was standing at the side of the bed with worry and fear in her eyes.

Andrew sat up and rubbed his face with his hands before asking, "How late is it?"

Malcolm didn't even look up from the blueprints he was poring over at a desk to the side. "3 AM."

Andrew nodded, then turned to the girl and quickly reassured her. "It wasn't scary. I had a very nice dream."

The girl looked skeptical. "Then why are you so sad?"

Andrew liked kids. They tended to like him back. The reason being, he didn't talk down to them. He just told them the truth. "I'm sad because I woke up, and I realized that it was only a dream."

"Then you need to make the dream real, right? Then you won't be sad anymore."

"I think you're right, Sarah, but it might be a long time before I can make it real, so I'm just going to have to dream and wait until the time comes."

"I'll wait with you! Then when Penny comes back to camp, you can introduce me to her!"

"Yeah, I think she'll like that... Wait, how do you know about Penny?"

The kid gave an innocent smile and blinked her big, gray eyes, but Andrew could see the knowledge behind them.

"Everyone knows about you and Penny. You two are the talk of the camp."

Andrew blinked. "We are?"

"Uh huh! Besides, you were saying her name in your sleep." The kid winked, then went back to her bunk, leaving Andrew speechless.

He turned to his brother, who was still working on the blueprints at his desk. "Malcolm, do they really-"

"Yes."

"A-and do I really-"

"Absolutely."

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "Penny's really got me wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

"Definitely."

 _ **Okay, people, how was that? I hope you liked it! By the way, yes, I know that Percy and Annabeth only dated for two months after the Titan war. I had Penny say that they had been dating for three months because it was Andrew's fantasy of what could have happened if Penny hadn't disappeared. I better not get any rage comments on how wrong I am, now! Also, do you think I should do a part two of when Andrew finally reunites with Penny? Comment your thoughts!**_


	2. Parody: If Adele was a Demigod (Hello)

Annabeth's POV

Hello...

It's me...

I was wondering if even after we destroyed the city, Reyna and Rachel meet...

* * *

To go over...

This war...

They say the drinking fire's supposed to heal you, but we ain't done much healing...

* * *

Hello...

Will this reach you?

I am in the Shrine of Hermes dreaming about Gaea destroying the world

When we were stronger, and still in camp

I'd forgotten how it felt before the Earth started trying to kill us

* * *

There's such a distance

Between us,

And a million monsters

* * *

Hello from the other side (of Tartarus)

I must have killed a thousand monsters

To make it to the Doors of Death

And save the world

But when I cut through one monster, there always seems to be more

* * *

Hello to the outside

At least I can say I'm alive

Must suffer through Akhlys

To get the death mist

But it don't matter

It clearly

Doesn't mean anything

To the gods

* * *

Hello...

How is camp?

It's atypical of Percy to talk about himself but he's dying

I hope...

That we live...

If we ever make it out of this place where I look like a zombie

* * *

It's no secret

That the both of us

Are running out of time

* * *

So Hello from the other side (of the Nyx's Mansion)

I could have died a thousand times

To reach the Doors of Death

And save the world

But when I cut through one monster, there always seems to be more

* * *

Hello to the outside

At least I can say I'm alive

Moving across this river

And getting through this army

But it don't matter

It clearly

Doesn't mean anything

To the gods

* * *

Ooooohhh, to the gods

Ooooohhh, to the gods

Ooooohhh, to the gods

To the gods

To the gods

* * *

Hello from the other side (of the Doors of Death)

I must have killed a thousand monsters

To make it out of Tartarus

And save the world

But when I cut through one monster, there always seems to be more

* * *

Hello to the outside

At least I can say I'm alive

Need to tell the Greeks to forgive the Romans

For turning Athena into a wimp

But it don't matter

It clearly

Doesn't mean anything

To the gods

* * *

 _ **I legitimately think that this is one of the best things I have ever created. Yes, I changed the chorus a few times to keep you guys interested, in case any of you actually read the entire song and this A/N.**_

 **Original song lyrics are from Adele's song, Hello, and the general plot comes from Rick Riordan's The House of Hades.**


	3. Legacy Theory: The Beauregards

Okay, so I finally found my copy of The Mark of Athena and I was flipping through to find my favorite Percabeth scenes when I stumbled upon the mad tea party: i.e. that one scene where Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper had that tea party with Aphrodite.

So Aphrodite was talking about the Civil War and how it was so romantic, Annabeth was arguing about how it was definitely not romantic, and the line "General Beauregard himself made an appearance." shows up.

I had skimmed over it the first few times because I didn't really want to look at Aphrodite's gossip and literally the next paragraph, Piper tossed her scone to the pigeons, so I knew we were finally getting somewhere. As I looked over it again, though, it got me thinking. What if this general was related to our dear, deceased Silena Beauregard?

Then I did a little research on this side character. _**(Thank you Google, Riordan Wikia, and the multitude of PJO and HOO books in my bedroom!)**_ Everyone knows that Silena was the daughter of Aphrodite, she dated Beckendorf after years of them having a crush on each other, and she was the camp spy that died trying to fight a drakon that could only be killed by a child of Ares, but other than that, what do we really know about her? Even Rick Riordan didn't seem to know much about her. He never mentioned many details about her other than the fact that she was pretty and good at riding pegasi.

I mean, he didn't even seem to be able to make up his mind about her hair and eye color. In The Demigod Files, Silena has black hair and brown eyes. In the Ultimate Guide, Silena has blond hair and blue eyes. I was really starting to worry about the editing process of the series and Rick's memory, which was already slightly in question *cough cough* Hercules scene in MoA *cough cough*, when I read a theory under the abilities area in the Silena Beauregard section of the Riordan Wikia _**(it's very accurate, by the way; I enjoyed reading it)**_ that Silena has powers of shape-shifting inherited by her mother.

And Silena became so much more awesome in my eyes.

But how is this information relevant to a civil war general that Aphrodite mentions once in a book that Silena isn't even alive in? Let me explain.

The first book of the entire series told us that demigods were the ones behind world's wars, like WWII was the children of Hades in the Axis Powers against the children of Zeus and Poseidon in the Allied Nations. Then it was revealed in TLO that the American Civil War was really a battle of the Greeks against the Romans: Greeks the Union, and Romans the Confederate.

This is where my theory starts to come in. If this 'General Beauregard' is following those same facts, then he was most likely a demigod.

(A Greek one, mind you. Aphrodite phrased her sentence as if he was well known, and she was referring to a party before it was crashed by the Confederates, so I think it is safe to assume that he was a general for the Union army.)

That would mean that Silena (along with Frank, but you already know that) was one of the only recorded Greek legacies, and her lineage goes all the way back to the 1700's.

And Silena just got even more awesome.

But then, I started wondering. If Silena was a legacy, which god was she the legacy of? So I tried to logic my way through it. This general was only mentioned in one paragraph, but there was more information given than what I initially thought.

At first, I thought that the general would be the child of some minor god since the legacy lasted all the way from the 1700's, so the scent must be weaker than an Olympian, and we were screwed. But then I considered the timing of this. I'm not trying to be discriminatory against the minor gods when I say this, but if this guy was a general, and a well known one, at that, he was probably a child of one of the more powerful gods. I'm not saying that minor half-bloods couldn't be generals, but it would be considerably harder for them. I mean, this was a time period where all undetermined and already claimed minor demigods were just shoved into the Hermes cabin, and just historically speaking, you were powerful because you were born into a high status.

Now that I've cleared that up (and I expect no rage comments about that now), let's move on. So this god was most likely a Greek Olympian. Good to know. Now we need to figure out which Olympian it was. Aphrodite didn't refer to the general as if he was a son of hers (and if he was, I might be sick as Silena is her child), so we can probably safely rule that out, and Artemis, Hera, and as far as I know, Heista, are maiden goddesses, so we can also take them off. Now this is where things get tricky. The only other information we get about this general is that he is supposedly a 'scoundrel', as said by Aphrodite. That information doesn't exactly help us, I mean, the gods aren't exactly known for their loyalty, so I decided to look for clues elsewhere.

Silena had an affinity with pegasi, which wasn't exactly something she inherited from her mother, and definitely not gained through experience with horses, because her father has a chocolate shop in the Village, and no information indicates her ever living in the country. There could be a chance that she inherited it from her ancestor, General Beauregard. But then... which god is known for creating horses?

So I reached my conclusion. General Beauregard was a child of Poseidon. Silena Beauregard was a legacy of Poseidon.

Do you believe me? In fact, it makes more sense if you think about it.

The American Civil War took place before the pact of the big three, so there must have been at least one child of the big three running around, especially during a war influenced by demigods. This general was a womanizer and not like our dear, loyal Percy, but as HoH showed us, the children of Poseidon could be as unpredictable as the sea.

This can also explain Silena's shape-shifting abilities. We've never heard of a child of Aphrodite being able to shape-shift, but a legacy of Poseidon? Frank got some animal upgrades, but their powers are pretty much the same. She probably was never able to control water, but the line was pretty diluted. Again, Frank didn't have power over water, either.

 _ **So what do you think? Do you agree with me? Do you think Gen. Beauregard is related to Silena? Do you think the general was a demigod? Do you think he was a son of Poseidon? Comment!**_


	4. AU: Genderbent Percabeth II - Reunion

_**Yeah, so I decided to make a part 2 to the genderbent Percabeth story because Wattpad, , tumblr and archiveofourown have all failed me. (I read a PJO x Twilight crossover to read genderbent Percabeth, I am that desperate) (No offense to the author, though; it was very well written and very interesting).**_

 _ **I also decided to genderbend a few other characters while I was at it, because I needed them to be like that for the plot to move on.**_

 _ **As you already know,**_

 _ **Percy = Penelope**_

 _ **Annabeth = Andrew**_

 _ **Now,**_

 _ **Reyna = Ryan**_

 _ **Jason = Jane**_

 _ **Piper = Peter**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

Andrew had heard about Ryan through Jane. A strong, confident leader, fierce in battle and experienced in magic and the demigod world. Andrew connected the lines to a boy he met on Circe's island. To stay on the island and keep her little brother from being cursed, Ryan's sister, the greeting woman, disguised Ryan as a girl.

Circe wasn't fooled, but she allowed Ryan to stay because his elder sister was such a promising sorceress. However, she planned on finding some way of getting the girl to betray her brother or get rid of Ryan soon.

Andrew immediately saw through both plans when he first met the boy attending to him and warned the siblings. But then soon after, he was turned into a guinea pig and Penny appeared and set Blackbeard and his friends on them, so Andrew didn't get the chance to actually do anything. Andrew hadn't ever really thought about what ever happened to the residents of that island after that.

Now, it came up every day.

'What happened to that boy and his sister? What did Blackbeard do? What if Ryan doesn't forgive Penny, holds her prisoner, or kicks her out of camp? What if he hurts Penny?' Thoughts like that would pop into his head and bounce around through the day, making him more and more determined to get to Penny as soon as demigodly possible.

Jane had assured Andrew multiple times that Ryan wasn't that type of person, but Andrew still doubted the words of that Roman, so when the Argo II was finally ready, Andrew made them all leave immediately. Grover had already made contact through their empathy link, so they could just follow the general direction and Jane could find the entrance to the camp through her still slightly fuzzy memory.

The day on the ship was one of the most emotionally stressful days Andrew had ever lived through. He was always moving, planning, trying to keep his mind off of the events he was sure would come. He did all he could to make sure that they had the best possible chance of get into the Roman camp, get Penny back, and not die in the process. The other crew members gave him a wide berth, obviously sensing the fact that he was not in the mood.

Arriving at camp and talking his way through the statue bouncer wasn't exactly something that fit his plans, but he got through. When he saw Penny, right there, he was afraid that she had changed, that she didn't remember him, that she would rather stay with the Romans, but at the same time, he was filled with this overwhelming need to see her, talk to her, hold her close again. So no matter what, he would do whatever it took to do just that.

As Andrew strode through the forum and the crowd of demigods, he was amazed at how far the age range of these people spread. Were all of these people demigods? He could see small children and their parents, elderly couples standing to the side holding hands; it was an astonishing scene. After that, he was distracted by the gorgeous architecture for a few moments before a teenage boy stepped into his view.

Clad in Roman armor with a purple cape trailing after him, the leader of the camp stood tall, meeting Andrew's stormy grey eyes with obsidian. The boys analyzed each other as the rest of the Argo II crew moved to either side of Andrew. Whispers of Jane's name echoed through the people. Stares and gestures were directed toward the former leader.

Then a certain someone also stepped into his view, and he forgot about anything else.

Penny matched Ryan, clad in armor and purple cape. Andrew was still a little nervous that she was different, but then she gave him that smile, the troublemaker grin that used to frustrate him so much, but made her eyes sparkle just like the ocean on a hot summer day. Her hair was longer, but still the same curly mess that he'd always known. Her eyes had the same sparkle in them, like she was about to pull a big prank, but they were more alert and her skin was tanner than the last time he saw her.

Andrew couldn't move. All the emotions toward Penny that he felt while she had been missing were coming at him at once, ten times as powerful now that he could see her in person again.

Ryan was saying something to Jane. Andrew couldn't hear it over the sound of his pounding heart.

With a jolt, he realized that he couldn't wait anymore. Andrew was tired of waiting. He had waited eight months for this. He rushed forward. Penny seemed to have the same thoughts. They tackled each other, landing in a heap on the ground. They finally got to kiss. Andrew didn't care about anything but this girl in his arms at this moment.

She smelled like the ocean. Andrew could breathe again.

They were back together. Andrew was home.

 _ **I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I had a Christmas chapter up and ready, but wouldn't let me post, and by then, the day had already passed. Here's the part two for the genderbent percabeth I posted a little while ago!**_


	5. AU: The Daughter of Minerva

_**Now, this was pretty hard to write. It wasn't that I didn't want to write it, but because in the Son of Neptune, much of the story was based off of the fact that Percy's Percy. I really had to think out of the box for this one. However, I'm really proud of this, so if you can, read SoN while you read this. I hope you enjoy the parallels!**_

 _ **As you can probably tell from the title, this is an AU where Reyna and Annabeth are switched, not Percy and Jason.**_

 **I Annabeth**

THE GORGONS WERE starting to annoy Annabeth.

They should've died three days ago when she trapped them in the woods. They should've died two days ago when she sicced a group of police dogs on them. They definitely should've died this morning when she stabbed them each in the chest in Tilden Park.

No matter how many times Annabeth watched them crumble to powder, they just kept reforming. No matter how hard she tried to get rid of them, they kept coming back. At least she could outrun them.

She reached the top of the hill and caught her breath. How long since she'd last killed them? Maybe around two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.

The past few days, she'd barely slept. She'd done what she could to get food. Lying and begging for a quick meal from unsuspecting mothers, intimidation techniques, stealing extra supplies, flirting with waiters and cashiers, even crying to create sympathy, which was a new personal low. Luckily, she'd managed to keep her clothes and self clean enough to be able to walk into a restaurant without being kicked out.

She'd only managed to survive this long because the monsters weren't able to kill her either. By the time they found her, she had already left again. Her knife always met them before their teeth met her. Evasive maneuvers and stalling served her well. So did the Yankee's hat that turned her invisible and made her determined to get to New York somehow. But Annabeth couldn't keep going for much longer. Soon she'd collapse from exhaustion, and evasion techniques wouldn't be able to help her then.

Where to run?

She scanned her surroundings. Under different circumstances, she might've enjoyed the view. To her left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. She shivered. She had an unnatural hatred of those creatures. To her right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west—a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by a pair of monsters and a teenage girl.

Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Sadness filled her heart. She felt close to this city for some reason. And the bay reminded her of Percy—the only person she could remember from her past. Her memories of him were frustratingly vague. The wolf told her that she would be able to find Percy and her memory—if she completed her quest.

Should she try to go to the bay?

It was tempting. She could almost feel Percy's presence baiting her just over the horizon. Water always brought memories of Percy. Salt water was the best. She'd discovered that when she'd had a memory of her first real kiss with Percy near the Carquinez Strait. If she could get to the bay, she could find out more about her past. Maybe she could even find out where Percy was. But she'd have to cross the entire city, two miles she didn't have time to spend on.

She also hesitated for something else. The wolf goddess Lupa had taught her to sharpen her senses and trust her instincts pointing her south though her head told to go to New York and find the person that had given her the Yankee's hat. Her instincts were telling her that she was close to her destination—almost right under her feet. There was nothing on the hilltop, but maybe...

The wind changed. Annabeth caught the sour reptilian scent that she had been on high alert for since she first time the snake haired women had tried to kill her. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.

Gorgons.

Again, she wished that their noses weren't so good. They'd always said that they could find her because she was a demigod—the half-blood child of a Roman god. She had tried staying invisible, moving her scent around, and splashing through creeks to throw them off, but the monsters had more of a radar rather than a good sense of smell.

She pulled on her hat and looked for an escape route. It was to steep to go down. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and wound its way toward Berkeley.

There wasn't any other way off. She was cornered.

She gazed at the highway filled with cars moving towards San Francisco.

What she wouldn't give to be miles down that road, regaining more pieces of her fractured memory. She needed Percy dearly in this tunnel of confusion she's been wandering.

Tunnel... the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel... right under her feet.

Her internal radar went nuts. She had to check out that tunnel. She needed to get to the highway—quickly.

Annabeth's eyes widened and looked around again. There had to be something she could use to get off this hill.

She checked her bag. She'd grabbed supplies from Napa Bargain Mart: a couple maps, water bottles, duct tape, a lighter, a light blanket, a teddy bear (don't judge her; she was alone and it was comforting), and a Swiss Army knife. She'd also made some smoke and stink bombs; when she learned how to make them, she didn't know.

So she could use one of the bombs as a distraction and run in the way she came. That is, she hoped she could. But just in case... she pulled out her knife from its sheath.

 _ **I might write a part two to this at some point, but I haven't written in a while, and looking at this, it looks good enough to publish as it is. Tell me if you'd like more to this?**_


	6. My Excuse for Names

So I've recently been getting into genderbent Percabeth fanfiction (if you couldn't tell from the genderbent Percabeth one-shot I just updated). _**(So hard to find, by the way! It is easier to get an Apollo/Fem Percy story on than it is to get the canon ship genderbent!)**_ While I was trying to think of genderbent names for my OTP, I realized what a genius name Penelope is for genderbent Percy.

It might seem like a cop-out, something that everyone else uses, so you don't have to think about it. I mean, how many women in Greek mythology have long names starting with the letter P and actually have _happy_ endings? Ha, they're lucky to actually be in the story! Oh, wait, they need to be part of Greek mythology? Yes! Of course they do! Does no one remember why Percy was named Perseus in the first place? Because he was a—if not the only—Greek hero that got a happy ending!

This is why I think Penelope is such a fantastic name for this situation. This name actually fits all the categories! I know, I know, those of you that aren't that knowledgeable about Greek heroes probably don't know what I'm talking about. Still, do you remember that scene in HoH when Leo landed on Calypso's island and when she saw Reyna, she thought that it was Leo's girlfriend and said,"... Your Penelope? Your _Annabeth_?"

You probably ignored the Penelope bit because Annabeth was _right there_ , but yes, Penelope is a character from Greek mythology. She was the wife of Odysseus, the only hero that I know of that was actually loyal to his wife (and even then, he had some... _interesting_ interactions with Calypso). When Odysseus set off to his quest, a bunch of suitors came to try to earn the favor of Penelope (because partying and destroying her house is definitely going to make her like you) because Penelope was the queen and they were convinced that Odysseus would die. Still, Penelope stayed loyal and used her wits to stall the suitors until Odysseus came back and killed the all. Then, they lived happily ever after, after cleaning the blood off of their floors. Nice couple, right?

Penelope is one of the smartest, bravest, and most loyal mortal women in Greek mythology, and her name just so happens to start with the letter P. Bam, case closed.

Before you tell me about the other genderbent Percy name that is more popular and part of Greek mythology, Persephone, let me stop you right there.

While Persephone is a name from Greek mythology, she isn't exactly mortal, and her story definitely isn't happy. Persephone's story goes like this: She was the goddess of spring and was picking flowers one day when the Earth opened up and swallowed her from the command of Hades. She went all the way down to the Underworld and accidentally ate a pomegranate, becoming part of the Underworld so that she couldn't leave. Demeter, her doting mother and the goddess of agriculture, freaked out and requested the help of Hecate, goddess of magic, to help find her daughter. They soon found out that the culprit was Hades and went to the Underworld to take her back. By then, Persephone had already become part of the Underworld and couldn't leave, but agreed to marry Hades to leave during the months of spring and summer and spend time with her mother. So, crops did well during spring and summer as a result of Demeter being happy, and when Persephone was being kept in the Underworld during the winter months, crops failed. The end.

Now, why in Hades would Sally want to name her daughter after someone who was kidnapped and forced to marry her kidnapper? No! Persephone is not an accurate name! That's my rant for now. Tell me what you think.

 _ **Do you agree with me? Is Penelope a good name? Is Persephone inaccurate? Comment!**_


	7. Drabble: Happy Birthday

_**After TLO.**_

Rachel, Thalia, Grover, and the rest of the old gang misses hanging out with each other like old times (preferably without the almost dying all the time part), so they decide to meet up in Manhattan to celebrate Rachel's birthday and catch up.

Everyone gets there early, Percy the last to arrive five minutes until the agreed time.

He's panting; it's obvious that he was running.

He turns to Rachel and presents her with a smile and a single yellow rose.

Catcalls and wolf-whistles are made; teases are directed at the both of them about breaking the rule of 'virgin oracle'. Annabeth joins in good-naturedly, asking Percy if he's cheating on her.

Percy really thought about this gift, though, and Rachel knows it.

A single rose in full bloom means "I love you" in the language of the flowers.

A yellow rose means friendship.

Rachel got the message crystal clear. So did Annabeth.

"I love you. As a friend."


	8. AU: Switched

_**AU: Rachel is the reckless daughter of Poseidon while Percy is the art-loving mortal.**_

 _ **Timeline: At the start of TLO.**_

"Percy, show me how to draw this." Annabeth leaned over and passed him a picture of a building she'd fallen in love with.

"Cool design. Where'd you see it?" Percy drew a few squiggles and quickly transformed it into a basic sketch of the photo.

"Just wandering San Fran... wait, I didn't tell you to draw it, I want you to show me how to draw it. I still don't know how to put the design down on paper."

Percy gave her a blank stare. "I just showed you how to draw it. You should be able to figure out the design now."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started muttering curses against prodigies and how they didn't understand the problems of the weak.

Percy barked out a laugh, interrupting her thoughts. "Alright, let me show you step-by-step." He flipped to another page and started drawing again, explaining what each step was and how to do it herself.

Annabeth could follow the steps in general, but was falling short on the execution aspect of it. When she tried to draw the building herself, the beauty of the design was lost.

Percy explained the mistakes she made, but she kept doing it, frustrating Percy to the point that he grabbed her hand, forced it into the right position, and drew the building again with it, telling her what the mistakes were as she tried to do so.

After about the thirtieth try and three broken pencils, Annabeth could draw it herself and was celebrating while Percy had passed out in a nearby chair.

Interrupting her revelry, Percy turned to Annabeth. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Hm?"

"My dad's been pestering me about going to Devon in the fall and 'take up the family business', so he's sucking up. We're going to the Caribbean. He rented it out, so no one else is gonna be there, and he offered to let you come. I'll have nothing to do the whole time, and what with the deadline for the world ending and everything coming up, I figure you might need some time away."

"I'm on call, so I'm not sure if they'll need me—"

"—Just this weekend. I mean, the timing's bad, but um... I wanna talk to you about some stuff. There's, uh, really a lot of stuff I gotta talk about. Rachel's been really stubborn and won't listen to me, but I think it's important."

"Stuff you need to talk about?" Annabeth tried to decipher his words, but Percy wouldn't meet her eyes. "Percy, it's so serious we need to leave to country to talk about it?"

"I... don't know." Fidgeting, Percy started doodling on a piece of scrap paper, still avoiding Annabeth's eyes. The doodle quickly becomes a full mural in graphite, and Annabeth was once again astonished by Percy's ability. A line that Percy emphasized pulls the entire picture together, and with a shock, Annabeth realized that the drawing was of the Empire State Building, but something was... off. Her soft gasp broke Percy's fixation, and before Annabeth could get a closer look, he ripped the page off of the desk, folding it quickly and tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, not right now. Can we... just pretend we're normal people? We're just a couple of high-schoolers hanging out in a library, studying for the next test. I'm failing my math class, and you're tutoring me even though you have much better things to do because it'll look good on your record when you're applying to college, although you're a shoe-in for any college in the world because you're a genius."

Uneasily, Annabeth went along with Percy. For now. "And colleges will fight each other to get you, because you are an art prodigy. You'll probably get a full scholarship through one of the most prestigious art schools in the country.

Percy shook his head, unbelieving. "I'm not that good."

Annabeth scoffed, "I've never seen anyone that comes close. C'mon, let's get some food. You need to get your mind off of things."

 _ **I'm thinking of possibly writing a part two. Thoughts?**_


End file.
